


Wisdom Fangs

by ukulelekatie



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sickfic, Wisdom Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukulelekatie/pseuds/ukulelekatie
Summary: Carmilla needs to get her wisdom teeth removed after she becomes human, and says some pretty silly things when she's high on pain meds.Based on a prompt I received on tumblr that was too cute not to write about. http://ukulelekatie.tumblr.com/post/169351125641/headcanon-carmilla-never-got-her-wisdom-teeth





	Wisdom Fangs

Laura nervously swiped at her phone, watching tweets zoom across the screen rapidly. She didn't bother reading any of them. She was too nervous to focus on anything at the moment.

She fidgeted uncomfortably in her chair, hyper aware of the cacophony of sounds surrounding her. Soft voices. The arrhythmic clacking of fingernails against a keyboard. The gentle humming and intermittent beeping of machinery down the hall. They were all quiet sounds, yet they were far too loud for her to drown out at the moment.

She was never fond of waiting rooms, but her anxiety was amplified by the fact that Carmilla was sitting unconscious in a dentist chair in the next room over.

Laura knew from experience that everything was going to be fine. It was no big deal. She had gotten her own wisdom teeth out nearly two years ago, and it wasn't nearly as scary or horrible as she was expecting. But it was an entirely different feeling, being on the other side of it, having to wait for someone she loved to go through the same thing.

Her phone dinged, causing Laura to jump.

**1 New Message from Dad: Any update on Carmilla?**

Laura tapped out a quick “Not yet” and slipped her phone back into her pocket. She found it cute that her dad was concerned for Carmilla, but it did nothing to ease her worries. If anything, it made them worse. She did laugh at the irony, though. Laura always complained about her dad being such a worrywart, and now she was doing the same thing.

“Laura Hollis?” A voice called out for her from the doorway.

Laura looked up from her phone to find a curvy, middle-aged woman in light green scrubs with a friendly face and dark curly hair pulled up into a messy bun.

“Yes?” She said, her voice nothing more than a nervous squeak.

The woman smiled. “Carmilla’s awake and out of surgery. The procedure went really well. You can come see her now and help get her ready to leave,” she said.

Laura breathed a sigh of relief, got up from her chair and followed the woman down the hall.

“She's conscious, but she's a little out of it. When she first woke up she was telling me all about how the oral surgeon took her vampire fangs out. And she tried to bite me! She thinks she’s a 300-year old vampire, isn't that funny?” The nurse giggled.

Laura laughed in response. “A _vampire_? The anaesthesia must _really_ be messing with her,” she faked.

They rounded the corner into the operating room. It was a relatively small space, crowded with machines and wires that made it seem even smaller. The walls were pristine white, and on the wall opposite her was a painting of a bright winter landscape. And there, in the center of the room, was Carmilla, laying limply in the chair. Her eyes were heavy-lidded and her face swollen. Her mouth was packed with rusty red-stained gauze—that part didn't really bother Laura much. She was used to seeing blood on her former vampire girlfriend’s mouth.

Laura was instantly relieved to see Carmilla awake, but a part of her ached at how beaten-up she was. She looked like a mess.

She approached her slowly. “Hey, Carm,” she whispered

Carmilla turned her head weakly, lifting it just slightly to look up at Laura. “Hey babe,” she mumbled clumsily around the gauze. Her puffy cheeks just barely widened into a smile.

Laura reached out to stroke Carmilla’s hair. “How are you feeling?”

“Better now... You're here.” She slurred, gazing sleepily into Laura’s eyes.

Laura grinned.

“Alright, Carmilla, are you ready to get up?” The nurse asked sweetly.

Carmilla closed her eyes, grunting something that sounded an awful lot like “No.”

The nurse beside them cleared her throat. “So, Laura, it looks like Carmilla isn't quite awake enough to get up, so we’re going to give her a little more time to sober up. You can stay here with her, I'm going to get a recovery information pamphlet for you and I’ll be right back,” she said, then exited the room.

“Carm?” Laura whispered, laying a hand on Carmilla’s shoulder.

Carmilla opened her eyes just slightly, revealing the tiniest sliver of her deep brown irises. “You're pretty,” she slurred. “And sweet. Like a cupcake or... something.”

Laura couldn't help but giggle. This was a moment that she needed to save for later. She pulled her phone out of her pocket, opened the camera, and began recording a video.

She zoomed in on Carmilla. “Carm, say hi to everyone!”

Carmilla mumbled something. It took Laura a moment, but she was pretty sure she could make out the words “Hey sexy.”

Laura blushed, relieved that the camera was focused on Carmilla and not her beet-red face.

“Did it hurt when you fell from... Tennessee? Because I see a ten... When I put U and I together... No, that's not right...” Carmilla stumbled.

Then, she said something unintelligible.

“Huh?” Laura asked.

“Do you have... a girlfriend?” Carmilla repeated, a little more clearly this time.

“Yes, I do,” Laura replied.

“You do?” Carmilla asked, her eyes widening.

“Mmhmm! And I love her very much,” she teased.

Tears began to pool in Carmilla’s big brown eyes. “Oh,” she said, sniffling a little.

Laura panicked. She covered Carmilla’s hand with her own. “Hey, hey, Carm, shh, don't cry! It’s you, you're my girlfriend, silly!”

“Oh, right. I'm the luckiest girl... in the world,” Carmilla murmured.

Laura’s heart swelled, just like Carmilla’s face. “I love you, Carm.”

“Love you.”

Laura stopped recording her, making a mental note to upload the video to her channel when they got home.

“I wanna kiss you but I can't feel my lips,” Carmilla whined.

“Aww, poor baby. Maybe this will help.” Laura bent down to kiss Carmilla on the forehead.

The nurse came back and handed Laura a packet of paper. “Okay, Laura, here's all the information you'll need to help Carmilla make a speedy recovery. We’ve scheduled a follow-up appointment for next Thursday, and her prescription is ready for pickup at the pharmacy next door.” She turned to Carmilla. “You seem much more alert! How’s the pain, sweetie?”

“Not bad,” she groaned. “Just numb.”

“We’re going to get you up and into the car, now.” The nurse helped Carmilla sit up, and gently but firmly grasped her waist with a strong arm and lifted her out of the chair. “Laura, can you support her other side?”

Laura guided Carmilla’s arm to wrap around her shoulder, and together they walked her out of the office and to the car.

***

Carmilla awoke a few hours later in her own bed, surrounded by pillows. She was groggy, and her mouth hurt. A lot. She was beginning to miss the feeling of being numb and loopy.

“Lauraaaa,” she called out weakly.

It only took a few moments for Laura to come trotting into the bedroom. “You're awake! How are you feeling, love?”

“Well, the good news is that I can feel my mouth again. But the bad news is that I can feel my mouth again. When can I take another painkiller?”

“You can't take any more today, but I can get you some ibuprofen and a new ice pack.”

Carmilla signed. “Fine. Thanks, cupcake.”

“You need to stay hydrated, too. Want some juice?”

“Yes, please.”

Laura nodded, then turned and exited the room. Carmilla reached over to the night table for her phone.

**1 New Message from Ginger #1: hey lover girl. that video was hilarious! glad you’re feeling better though. Perry is going to stop by later with some tomato soup for you and Frosh**

Carmilla stared at her phone, bewildered. A video? What was Laf talking about?

“Okay, I couldn't find anymore ice packs in the freezer, but we have some bags of frozen peas and carrots!” Laura announced as she returned. She set the bags on the nightstand and handed Carmilla the pills and glass of grape juice, and then helped her set the bags of frozen veggies against her face.

“Better?” She asked, patting Carmilla’s shoulder.

Carmilla nodded. “Better.”

Laura walked around to her side of the bed and climbed in, settling next to her girlfriend. “Everyone’s been asking about you. My dad says ‘Get well soon.’ Kirsch wants to know if you feel less wise. And Perry’s going to bring us some soup later.”

“I know, Laf texted me. They also said something else about a video?” Carmilla raised her eyebrow.

“Wait, you don't remember?”

“Um, no! Did you film me?”

“Yes! You were so hilariously loopy, I had to! You told the nurse that you used to be a vampire, and, well, just watch the video,” Laura giggled, showing Carmilla her phone.

On the screen was Carmilla, high out of her mind, calling Laura sexy one second and crying the next.

Carmilla’s mouth gaped wide open, wincing from the pain in her jaw. “Oh my god, delete it!”

“It's kinda too late for that.” Laura said, a guilty smile forming on her lips.

“Laura.” Carmilla gave her a stern look. “What did you do?”

“It's on my channel already. I'm sorry, I just thought it was so cute! And apparently so do all my viewers. It already has 25,000 views and counting!”

Carmilla groaned. “You're lucky I’m too sleepy and in too much pain to yell at you. I'm gonna kick your ass when I feel better.”

“I liked it better when you were high. High Carmilla was much nicer to me,” Laura joked. “I'm sorry for posting it without your permission, though.”

“Apology accepted. Maybe you can make it up to me by getting my laptop from the other room. We can watch some Netflix together, but only if _I_ get to pick what we watch.”

“Deal,” Laura said.

“Thanks, babe.” She leaned forward to kiss Laura, but recoiled quickly and grabbed her face with her hand. “Ow. Okay, maybe no kissing until I feel better.” She smiled as wide as she could without causing herself any more pain. “But High Carmilla was right. I am the luckiest girl in the world.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
